A Job for Two
by ofmiceandmenforlife
Summary: Mukuro and gokudera has a huge lack of interaction and reborn sends them on a mission to italy. These two will work together. Causing them to either fall for eachother or cause chaos around italy.
1. Chapter 1

Hey I'm here with another multiple chapter fic! I think it's a crack pairing...I can't deal with my mind right now ugh I'm too focused on my trip to warped tour on Sunday yay...O.O back to business. My first crack fic so yeah um enjoy!

Pairing: Mukuro x Gokudera (told you it was crack!)

Warning: Yaoi, smut in later chapters

Summary: Gokudera hardly and I mean barely ANY contact with Mukuro whatsoever. Neither has Mukuro at all. But the two have to work together with a certain job in Italy assigned by reborn. SERIOUSLY WHO WOULD SEND TWO DANGEROUS TEENS ALONE TO ITALY!? At least its not hibari.. Will these two fall  
for each other or create chaos around italy?  
Enjoy with your dying will!

Chapter 1: receiving the job  
Tsuna was soundlessly sleeping on his bed. Not to mention on a Saturday. Unfortunately he has to get up early and get woken up by the one and only sadistic home tutor known as reborn. Today was different.

Tsuna felt a blow to his head and as woken up. "What was that for!?" he yelled.

Reborn didn't say anything until tsuna spoke. "Go get Gokudera and Mukuro and if you complete your task you may go back to bed." reborn said walking off.  
Why did reborn need those two? Not to mention specifically those two who have a serious lack of interaction or communication. Tsuna read the clock it was 5:30. He groaned getting up changing into a pair of jeans and being too lazy to put a new shirt on he simply put on a sweater over it.

Tsuna walked out of the house quietly. It was still dark out. Obviously it wouldn't show any light until 6:30. Tsuna arrived at Gokudera's apartment. He knocked on the door.

Gokudera's eyes opened up as he checked his clock. "Who the hell would be up at this damn time knocking on someone's door!?" gokudera yelled. He got up and opened the door in a grouchy manner.  
Tsuna was startled. Gokudera stopped knowing it was tsuna. "Hi judaime!" he yelled. Tsuna looked up.  
"Ano g-gokudera-kun could you meet me at my house because reborn said?" tsuna asked.  
"Yeah hold on I'll change then head over." gokudera replied.

"Arigatou gokudera-kun!" tsuna said running off headed to kyouko land.  
Gokudera arrived only to be greeted by reborn. Gokudera walked in and the two waited for tsuna.  
Tsuna went into kyouko middle. He found Ken and chikusa sleeping on a nearby couch. Then he walked over finding chrome. He gently shook her and she woke up. "Oh bossu." she whispered.

"Hi chrome ano where's Mukuro?" he asked. She pointed to a room. "Arigatou."  
Tsuna walked towards the room to find Mukuro sleeping. Waking him up could be a suicidal mission. Tsuna took in a breath.  
Tsuna shook Mukuro waking him up. Mukuro glared at tsuna. "I can't believe I'm saying this but-." Mukuro I bet you couldn't catch me even if you tried!" tsuna yelled. Possibly agitating the pineapple.

"Kufufu is that a challenge?" he asked. Tsuna nodded.  
Tsuna popped a dying will pill into his mouth and flew out with Mukuro on his tail. His dark orange orbs looked down seeing Mukuro. "Just a bit longer until I reach my house.  
Tsuna looked at his home and luckily his window was open so he flew in. Mukuro climbed the tree next to his window and jumped in.  
"Hieeee save me!" tsuna yelled.  
Reborn stopped the attack heading tsuna's way. "I have a job I'll explain it to you outside now go I'll meet you there." Gokudera looked at Mukuro and walked out.  
Reborn looked at tsuna and smirked. "wow I didn't expect you to come back in one piece, but you did it so you have the rest of the weekend off especially for teasing Mukuro like that." reborn said leaving the room.

Tsuna was relived and fell back on his bed. In less than a minute tsuna fell asleep."Ok you two are going to go on a job to Italy not to mention besides lambo you are the Italian guardians, not that it matters." reborn said.  
"So its just us?" Gokudera asked.

"yeah besides your lack of communication this will work out. You two seem good together. Your plane leaves at 7:00 so I suggest you leave now." reborn said.  
The two nodded and left. The ride to the airport was quiet. None of them spoke to each other, but Gokudera's eyes kept wandering onto mukuro's face and body.  
They arrived at the airport and had to wait thirty minutes till their plane was ready for departure. "I'd rather be with the baseball idiot than you." Gokudera stated. It was obvious that gokudera hated mukuro.

One because he tried to posses tsuna. Two he possessed his body. And three he is Gokudera the one who hates everyone except Tsuna.  
"I'd rather be with you then the prefect." Mukuro replied.  
Actually gokudera thought the same. Who would want to be on a mission alone with kyoya hibari.  
"we have 12 hours till the plane arrives what should we do then?" Mukuro asked.

Gokudera shrugged. He looked out the window. "Back in Italy, the one place I tried to escape and now I'm back." gokudera told himself.  
Back to Tsuna and reborn:  
"Reborn what happened outside earlier?" Tsuna asked. Reborn looked at tsuna. " I sent them on a job to Italy."  
"Why those two!?" tsuna yelled. Reborn kicked tsuna in the head. " Out of all your guardians those two have a lack in communication so they have to work together in this!" reborn yelled.

Tsuna was confused. "Yamamoto also has a lack with Mukuro but not with chrome. They spend equal time together. Gokudera and Yamamoto does not have a lack they see and talk to each other every day. You are the bond that holds the guardians together!" reborn said.  
"What do you mea-" tsuna was cut off when he saw reborn was nowhere to be seen. Creepy...  
-Time skip in Italy-

Gokudera and mukuro left the airport in search of a hotel. "The arcobaleno said that there was a reserved hotel for us somewhere." Mukuro said.  
Mukuro walked forward looking around. "Oi if your going that way then its the wrong way the hotels that way." gokudera said.  
Gokudera was getting stares from people. He ignored it at all costs trying not to cause an uproar. They arrived at the hotel and checked in. They shared a room. Luckily the room had two beds.

They unpacked their things and left wanting to get something to eat. Reborn had previously said that the two had to stay together. Of course Mukuro agreed then getting a simple grunt from the bomber.  
They went to a restraunt and sat down. Once again getting stares. "Hopefully nothing happens I didn't bring my box weapons." gokudera said. Mukuro smiled and turned away.

"What's so funny?!" gokudera yelled. "Nothing."  
The waitress asked for orders and then left. There was sudden ringing. It was Gokudera's phone.  
It said: Baseball idiot. He would forward it but then picked it up. "Hello?" he asked. "Hi Gokudera I heard you went to Italy!" Yamamoto yelled. "Yeah why?" he replied. "Get me a souvenir?" Gokudera sweat dropped. "Maybe if I want to." Okay!" then he hung up. "Geez just for that!?"

Their food arrived and they ate. The food was better than they expected. "Want to walk around a bit?" Mukuro suggested. Gokudera shook his head. "I'm causing too much commotion." He left money on the table as soon as he was done eating. "Here pay with this money I'm going back to the hotel."  
Gokudera left. "I wonder what got into him. Mukuro finished his meal then paid and went after Gokudera.

Chapter end  
Next chap coming soon  
Please review and yeah.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2: looking back

Hi I am back with a second chap for my 6959 fanfic and yeah I hope you enjoy

This one is short and I am saying this. Be prepared for the next chapter there will be smut in the next one so good luck.

Pairing: Mukuro x Gokudera or 6959

Begin

Gokudera was in the hotel room, with his face full of scratches and bleeding cuts. He was on the floor looking up at the ceiling. Obviously he was training with Uri, but the feline wouldn't budge in listening to his owner. Luckily he was able to put him back into his box.

There was knocking on the door. "Come in." he said.

The door creaked open revealing a familiar pair mismatched eyes and dark blue hair known as Mukuro. "Geez what happened with you?" Mukuro asked.

"It's called training." Gokudera replied in a rather harsh tone.

"I'm not talking about the stupid feline I'm talking about you walking out like that." Mukuro added.

Gokudera decided to dodge the question. "I hope you know that I hate Italy as much as you do." Mukuro said, earning a grunt from the male. "You don't get it!" Gokudera yelled. "What do I not get?!" he yelled back. Gokudera never heard Mukuro scream back before. "Never mind." He said heading to the bathroom.

Mukuro fell back on a bed. _'I hope you realize that you don't hide things very well, hmm no wonder tsunayoshi opened his heart so quickly.' _ Mukuro told himself.

Gokudera washed away all the blood that was seeping out from his wounds. He walked out the bathroom and found Mukuro asleep on one of the beds. "I never saw you like this you were such a mysterious person." Gokudera said.

Gokudera lay onto his bed and also drifted off.

(I know I make the days pass by so quickly…I'm just like that)

The next morning:

Mukuro was the first one to wake up in the morning. His phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered. "Mukuro-kun a-ano reborn wants you g-guys to l-lay off the m-mission; v-Vongola already captured them." Tsuna said awkwardly.

"Ok then." Mukuro replied. "h-he also said that you two have vacation the rest of the week you are there!" Tsuna yelled into the phone. Mukuro flinched. "Ok." Mukuro said as he hung up.

Mukuro peered over at Gokudera who was soundlessly sleeping on the bed.

Mukuro smiled darkly. "I have an idea…" he said darkly

XXX

Yeeeeep I shall change the title if I can cuz my friend forced me to put this chapter this way. But I hoped u liked and I'm super sorry for the shortness!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey I'm back with a third chapter. I'm trying to get caught up on all my fics and of course you know the perverted pineapple got an idea and you all know what that means. So enjoy or die!  
XxX  
Mukuro was staring at Gokudera thinking what should he do with the bomber. He was tough and could push him off easily. He can use illusions.

.  
He had remembered that Gokudera had gone to sleep at 3 in the morning so he had time to think something up. He left the hotel room and went to a store to buy 'certain' things.  
Mukuro returned and noticed that Gokudera was still sleeping. "Heavy sleeper, perfect." mukuro said. His smile grew wider.

Gokudera woke up. His jade eyes opened up, still trying to adjust to the light. He was about to rub them but something stopped him.

He also noticed that his vision was black. "what the hell!?" gokudera yelled.  
The bomber didn't notice that mukuro was watching him all this time.  
Gokudera couldn't move his hands. Neither his legs.

Mukuro had strapped him down to the bed. His hands were cuffed to the edge of the bed and his legs were tied to the bed. He was blindfolded and not to mention shirtless.  
"Kufufu struggling is pointless." mukuro said. Gokudera froze at the voice.  
"You did this?!" Gokudera yelled.

"Mhmm." was the simple reply he got.  
Mukuro stood up and sat next to gokudera. Gokudera noticed his presence and tried to move away, he was tied up, it was pointless.

Mukuro licked his lips at the sight before him. "You don't know how delicious you look right now." mukuro said.  
Gokudera turned a shade of pink. "Y-you p-pervert!" he yelled.  
Mukuro went down to Gokudera's ear. "Really Ha...ya...to...kun.." mukuro licked Gokudera's ear then began to nibble on the lobe.

Gokudera turned darker. "S-Stop it!" Gokudera yelled trying to move away.  
"Oya do you really want me to?" mukuro asked teasingly. He began to suck on Gokudera's neck and biting leaving a hickey.

"Y-yes!" he yelled angrily.  
Mukuro smiled as one hand trailed down to Gokudera's clothed member.  
"Your body seems to think otherwise." mukuro replied carefully pressing his hand against Gokudera's erection.  
Gokudera bit his lip trying to keep his moans from coming out of his mouth.  
"Damn I need to find a way to make him stop!" gokudera told himself.

"No need to hide in your moans there is nobody else here but the two of us." mukuro said.  
The hand that was touching Gokudera's hard-on stopped. Gokudera was relived until the hand began unbuttoning his belts and pants.

He then pulled them down along with his boxers. Gokudera's member was released and he arched his back from the cold air that hit it.

"D-Damn you!" gokudera was technically breathless.  
Mukuro grabbed Gokudera's member and started stroking and playing with the tip. Gokudera was panting. His moans were music to Mukuro's ears.

The more he tried to keep in his moans the more they would come out. Pre-cum dripped out from the tip.  
Gokudera had just realized something. If the went on any longer he would end up loosing his virginity to a perverted pineapple.

Gokudera felt like he would reach his limit soon. "Hah...d..damnit...s..stop...argh..." he was breathless.  
Mukuro started to pick up the pace on the stroking. After a few more strokes gokudera came spilling his load all over mukuro's hand.

Mukuro let go bringing his hand up to his mouth and licked up all the cum that was on his hand.  
Gokudera could tell what he did. Just by hearing he could tell.  
"T...that...is...fucking...g...gross." he said.

"It was rather tasty." mukuro replied in a seductive voice.  
"Would you like me to stop?" mukuro asked.  
Gokudera finally regained his breath. "Well you already fucking started so..." Gokudera added angrily.  
"Hmm that's what I thought."

Mukuro held three fingers up to Gokudera's lips. "Suck or else it will hurt when I do this." mukuro said.  
Gokudera obliged and took the fingers into his mouth. He felt like biting on them hard until the bled.  
He coated them in saliva. Mukuro thought they were coated enough so he took them out.

Mukuro untied Gokudera's legs and positioned them above his shoulders. Mukuro placed the fingers at his entrance.

Even though this was rape he decided to ho gentle on this one. For now...  
"Hey what are yo- ahhh!" Gokudera yelled feeling a finger penetrate his hole.  
Mukuro added another finger moving the fingers in a scissoring motion. Gokudera arched his back in pain. Mukuro then added a third finger in and began to finger fuck the silverette.

Gokudera began panting again. Mukuro thrusted on one more time. Gokudera's eyes shot open and he yelled.  
Mukuro smiled. "Found it."  
Mukuro then pulled out his fingers and pulled off his own pants. He positioned his erection by Gokudera's stretched entrance.

"I wont start unless you beg me for it." mukuro said.  
Gokudera would never beg for such a thing. This time though he wanted it.  
This was unlike him to ask or act like this.  
"F-fuck me." gokudera whispered.

"I didn't quite hear that please say that In a louder voice." mukuro said.  
"Fuck me, I-I want you!" he yelled.

That sent mukuro over the edge. He pushed all the way in causing Gokudera to gasp in pain.  
He let the bomber adjust a bit. When Gokudera calmed down a bit mukuro decided to move forward.  
He took his member out and pushed all the way in hitting Gokudera's prostate.  
"Ahhhh...d...damnit!" gokudera moaned in pleasure.

Mukuro was pleasured from the tightness and heat that enveloped his member.  
"Moan my name hayato." mukuro said continuing to ram into the boy hitting his prostate non-stop.  
"M...Mukuro!" he moaned out. Turns out the handcuffs were illusions and they quickly disappeared. Gokudera could stop right now that his hands were free but he was in pure bliss right now.

Mukuro and Gokudera belived that they were going to cum soon.  
Mukuro started stroking Gokudera's member at a fast pace.  
"haaah...i...im...g...going...to..c...cum!" gokudera yelled.

Mukuro kept thrusting and he came without warning filling Gokudera's hole hitting his sweet spot sending him over the edge. He came into mukuro's hand and some hitting both their chests.  
Both boys were breathless. Mukuro pulled out of Gokudera and layed next to him.  
"I...hope...you know...this still...counts...as...rape?" gokudera asked sounding less irritated.  
"At..least you...enjoyed...it." mukuro said smiling.

Gokudera turned red and turned away. "W-whatever!" he shouted.  
Mukuro grabbed Gokudera's chin. "May I?" he asked.

Gokudera turned red. Was he asking for permission to get kissed?  
Gokudera just grabbed both sides of Mukuro's head and pressed his lips against Mukuro's then retreating.  
Mukuro pulled gokudera close. Gokudera didn't care cause he was too tired. "I only did this because I love you." mukuro whispered.

Gokudera froze. "Okay then lets go out, wait until we get back to namimori. We will leave tomorrow." gokudera said before drifting off to sleep.  
Mukuro nodded closing his eyes as well.  
XxX  
Chapter end  
Wooooow I suck at smut  
The next chapter is the last one so I hope you liked this chap  
G'night people!


End file.
